


HAIKYUU!! (the secret birthday party)

by deathrayofgay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comes to the school and gets a surprise :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAIKYUU!! (the secret birthday party)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! My little brother wrote this and wanted me to share it, so I'm not taking any credit! :') he's 10, so be nice and leave a comment for him :) thank you!
> 
> (and I haven't done a lot of editing on it)

HAIKYUU!!(the secret birthday party)

It was a beatiful day in Tokyo, Japan.The birds were tweeting,the dogs were barking and Hinata Shouyou was riding his push bike.He rode up to school (karasuno high school) and enterd the school's hall quietly.Kageyama  was already waiting for him but nobody else was there  "hi Kageyama  . where are the others?" he questioned.Kagayama pulled a creepy face as the door slamed behind him"i said w...wher...where ar...are th..the o...othe...others"cried Shouyou."SHHHHH"whisperd Tobio."don't cry".Eight arms swung arouned him "l.. let me g...go"snuffled Hinata."SUPRISE".Yelled the whole team.Hinata laughed."you guys rememberd my birthday"said Hinata softly."of course we weren't just going to forget on you Shoyou.Escially beacause your the legendary '10'".

"Lets go get ice-cream and hang out with Nekoma"said asahi."hell ya!"exlaimed Tanaka.So they got ice-cream and talked with Nekoma."HEY GUYS YOU GOT TO BE NICE ME TODAY BECAUSE IT'S MY BBIRTHDAY"anounced  Hinata proudly."seriously well that explaians the ice-cream and visit then doesn't it"     

 


End file.
